Nice one Colin
by TazzyImprints
Summary: What happens when Colin finally imprints? Watch as he embarasses himself over and over again until he can finally spit out what he has been trying to say all along...
1. Chapter 1

Sam gave us the day off, since the vampires left on vacation with _her_. I can't blame Jake for hating that the girl of his dreams decided to marry a bloodsucker and soon, become one of them to. But on the bright side, if they bite her, then the treaties off and we can declare war. Hopefully, in the meantime Jake finds something else to occupy his time with, considering we share thoughts, and I am sick of Bella occupying my mind 24/7.

I am walking downtown with Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Sam, Emily of course, Jake and little miss sunshine, Leah. What a group we make. Very diverse, I should say. We must look pretty menacing since people keep pushing as far away from us as possible and switching to the other side of the street. Big deal, I think. I can't wait to meet Paul wherever the hell he is at the moment, so that we can go eat. I'm starving, and I think the rest of the pack is to.

"C'mon Paul. I want to go eat!" Jake complains loudly, as Paul emerges from the nearby mini-mart. He went in to get "water", which is really just code for "I need to go see the girl who works in the mini-mart." Life is just way to predictable.

Once we get to the restaurant, I immediately notice the matradee (sorry, I don't know how to spell that) is very good looking. She looks like someone I would want to take home with me. Maybe I'll try. I might have a chance. But then I look around and realize that just about every other male in the restaurant is having the same thoughts so I just forget it. I'm nothing special, you know.

Once we are seated, we all decide what we want almost instantly, because us guys are just predictable like that. Just then, the waitress walks over to our table, taking drink orders. I think I lost all sense of reality because this beautiful redhead, named Hannah according to her nametag, is the person I love more than life itself. How cheesy can I get?

I finally realize that she is talking to me, and I am just staring back at her with a bambi in headlights look. Shit! I try to compose myself enough to get across the point that water is fine with me. As soon as she turns to leave, I start inwardly kicking myself for being such an idiot. All thoughts of the curvaceous blonde were instantly replaced with the goddess, object of my affections, Hannah.

Of course, now I have to deal with all the questions being shot at me from the people at my table.

"What was that man?"

"Are you ok?"

"She's not that good looking. What's your problem?"

At that one I erupt in a low growl.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Hannah is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

I didn't have to explain to anyone that I had imprinted. It was kind of obvious. To bad the poor girl had chose that exact time to come back with our drinks. Now it was her turn to look like Bambi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long to update

Sorry it's taken so long to update. I have been out of town with my parents. Alright, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will try and make this chapter long with detail for you guys.

"Here are your drinks everyone. Are you all ready to order?" Hannah, the waitress, managed to say after needing a quick recover from what Colin had just confessed. He was just now noticing she has a slight British accent. I wonder why, Colin thought.

Everyone proceeded to order variations of the same Hamburger meal, which was the best in town. When it was Colin's turn to order, though, Hannah didn't meet his eyes like she did with the rest of the odd group. This was discouraging, considering those baby blue eyes were what kept Colin from wanting to throw himself in front of a moving bus. He would do anything for this beautiful girl. Stop being so melodramatic! Colin inwardly kicked himself for being so stupid.

As the waitress turned her back to walk towards her other tables, Colin watched, with a slight, content sigh. She seemed to notice because she stiffened and walked a little faster. Oops, she must think I am a stalker….wait, that's just it! Colin had just discovered his plan of attack. Well, not literally attack, but you know….

After the long delicious meal that required several add-ons to the bill, it was finally time to head home. Jared and Kim went in Jared's car, back to their cozy little home that they just recently purchased, Sam and Emily went back to Quil's and Claire's house for a visit, since Claire is to pregnant to leave the house for much, while the rest of the pack headed on home to their little abodes, leaving Colin to stake out near the side entrance of the restaurant.

Hannah was going to talk to Colin, no matter what it took for her to understand. The night air was perfect, warm with a little breeze. The sky was lit up with millions of twinkling lights, so that the street lamps were barely necessary. Couples walked hand in hand down the bright streets, no one daring to disturb the peace with useless talking. This perfect little scene in time made Colin crave the one he loved. He just wanted to hold his love to his chest, and walk silently down the street to their little home with the white picket fence, in a world where everything was normal, and you didn't have to stalk girls in the middle of the night just to get them to talk to you. Colin felt pathetic, but only let one single tear fall down the side of his cheek, before deciding to head home. It was a stupid idea anyways, Colin thought moodily.

Just then, Colin saw the waitress, Hannah, unlock her car, and get in. She looked amazing when she stared off into the distance, obviously deep in thought. She looked so peaceful, but with something mysterious under the surface. Colin studied her face, until he placed his finger on what it was. It was longing. She looked to the sky with a certain longing that Colin didn't understand, but wanted to.

After about five minutes of both of the contemplating, Hannah put the key in the admission, and pulled out of the parking lot slowly. Colin was right behind her, jogging just slightly in the shadows. He watched her face the whole way back to her tiny little apartment. At one point, he could have sworn she started to cry a little, but he didn't think it was because of sadness. She looked sort of happy, in a twisted sort of way. It was something he had never seen before on anyone's face, let alone an angels face.

About halfway there, she turned on her radio really loud and started screaming the lyrics. It scared Colin so much at first that he tripped over himself and landed in a pool of much and leaves. He looked even more menacing this way.

They finally arrived at the apartment a quarter to midnight. The neighborhood was still, and safe, to Hannah. She walked up her many creaky wooden stairs, and pulled out her key. Of course, Colin, being a werewolf and all, made no noise on the stairs and stood just off in the shadows of Hannah's neighbor's plants. Those plants had always crept her out when she came home this late, and tonight was no exception. Hannah hurriedly closed the door behind her, but Colin was faster. She switched on the light, turned around, and screamed for all she was worth, because standing in front of her was a tall, muddy, leafy, menacing man, in her apartment.

Before she could register what he was trying to do, Colin covered Hannah's mouth, picked her up and laid her on her couch. She struggled, but Colin was of course stronger.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you! I didn't mean to scare you, Hannah. Please, please don't scream. Please?" Colin said in a soothing voice. Then it finally clicked in Hannah's head. She stopped struggling, and he took his hands away.

"You are that guy from work! The one who said I was…..beautiful." She finished, blushing.

"I said you were the most beautiful person on this planet, and I meant it. Sorry for scaring you."

Hannah finally came back to her senses, and she was pissed.

"How did you get in here? Why did you follow me? I am going to call the police!" Hannah huffed in her anger.

"No, no, please sit down and I will explain everything. I promise. Please?" When she kept walking towards the phone, Colin again picked her up and sat her back on the couch. "I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way, I see. Your choice."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, please sit down and I will explain everything

"No, no, please sit down and I will explain everything. I promise. Please?" When she kept walking towards the phone, Colin again picked her up and sat her back on the couch. "I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way, I see. Your choice."

Ok so I will write try to write the rest of the chapters in first person. Thanks to those people who reviewed! Hope you enjoy.

Hannah looked up at me, truly terrified. I just smirked in her direction, trying to make this last painfully long for her. As soon as I saw her uselessly looking towards the phone I made my move.

I carefully jumped on the couch, which sent Hannah into hysterics, until I started to tickle her on her stomach. She continued to look terrified until she finally realized I wasn't going to hurt her. Once she calmed down she let out some girly giggles. I immediately decided to live my life trying to hear this sound everyday, I would kill myself trying if I had to.

As soon as I let down my guard so that we could calm down she flipped on top of me and started tickling ME. She had found my only weakness, besides her. It took us a full hour to get past our giggles enough that I could adopt a serious tone to talk to her.

Unfortunately, she was struggling to keep her eyes open, so I told her to go to bed and we would talk the next day. We decided to meet at a local diner for dinner. I made a production out of loudly closing the door, after I said goodbye to her, because I knew she would walk to the door and lock it behind me. I couldn't know if she would meet me the next day, or if she would continue to even live in the same place. I just had to trust her.

I wanted to stay and watch her sleep a little bit, but I couldn't. After moving away from Hannah, my brain started working again. I realized that I had patrol at this exact moment. I ran as fast as I could into the dark woods, stripped, and morphed into the giant wolf that was what I am really all about.

I then started picking up on my pack-mates thoughts. Jared was angry. Very angry.

"I promised Kim I would be home a half hour ago! Thanks a lot! She's probably worried." He practically screamed at me, which is way more annoying to hear in your head. It's like going crazy.

"Colin! What is your problem? I can hear what your thinking!"

Oops….no privacy whatsoever. I hate it!

"Right now it is you that I hate. Get over here NOW!!"

Ok, ok, I am coming. Hold on a second.

I ran like the wind to get over to La Push, near Sam's house, to start my shift. Jared cussed under his breath as he hurriedly started home.

It was a very boring night until Jake showed up halfway through my shift, which was the start of his, and we struck up a conversation that shocked me, because I had never seen this side of Jake before.


End file.
